Speak Now
by x-Edward-Cullen's-gal-x
Summary: Inspired by the song, Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Edward is getting married... but who too? Who is running down the isle trying to stop it? And who will Edward choose to be with in the end? RATED K  FOR MILD SEXUAL REFERENCES!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Speak Now by Taylor Swift. I do not own any of the characters in this story; they are the property of the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Although some of the story line is mine, most of it belongs to Taylor Swift.**

**A/N: I recommend you listening to Speak Now by Taylor Swift as that song inspired me to write this story.**

**To all those who read Coincidence, Fate, Bad luck; I will be continuing that story. It was just that this idea hit me and I thought it would only be a one shot and I wanted to try something new.**

**This story isn't going to be that long, probably between 5-10 chapters.**

**Enjoy the first chapter and I hope I'll have the second one up in a few days since I have half term next week. Please review! :D**

BPOV

_Saturday, 26__th__ December 2006_

_Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Yes, I'm the daughter of the chief. That's how everyone knows me. Well except my friends obviously. You probably thought that I was one of those popular girls. Not quite, you see; I'm one of those girls who fit in with most people. I have my best girlfriends- Alice, Rose and Angela, and I have my best boy friends-Edward, Emmett and Jasper- By the way just in case you were wondering, the boys are not my boyfriends, they are just, you know boy friends. Just thought that I would clear that up. Alice, Rose and the guys are what I would call 'popular'. They still talk to me and Ange' though. Angela and I are similar; we get along with most people. To be honest, I don't know what category I would be placed in. I mean I get along better with the guys, we play basketball all the time and we never miss a match, but I can also be girly with Alice and Rose and sometimes Angela when we go shopping. Most of the time when I'm with Angela we're just doing homework, but that's alright to. _

_Edward is my best friend. He has been since year 2 of Forks infant school when he moved from Phoenix in California. We are now in our last year of Forks High School, so we have known each other for about 10 years now. Everyone thinks that we will start dating, but I think that that would just be weird. I mean we've known each other for so long, and we're best friends. Nothing else. At all. Ever. I don't like him like that and he doesn't like me like that. I don't think. No. No, I know Edward doesn't see me like that. I mean if he did, he would have told me, right? Of course he would!_

_Anyways, Alice and Emmett are Edwards's brother and sister. They're parents; Carlisle and Esme are the best. They both treat me like their fourth daughter, and I really do see them as my adoptive parents. I love going to see them… Actually, that reminds me that I've got to take my Christmas presents over to them. Oh yeah, I forgot to say it was Christmas yesterday. This diary was my present from Angela. I'm not normally the type to go and write about my life and feelings in a book, but I figured, since it was a present I had better give it a go (Who knows, it might turn out to be a good idea, and not end up at the bottom of my draw on my nightstand.) _

_I've also got to take presents around to Rose and Jaspers family. I don't really know their parents all that well, since we normally spend our time either out or at the Cullen's house, but they're still really nice. _

_Oh! I've got to go. My dad just shouted for me, apparently someone's at the door. Hey, this book doesn't seem too bad, maybe I'll write in here again soon. If not, then I guess this is goodbye. _

**Five years later…**

I was sitting on my bed reading this diary entry. My first and only one. I never did get to write in it again. You see, when I went downstairs the day after Christmas to see who was at the door, I found that it was my Mum. She had come to tell me that my granddad from her side was ill and that I was to come back with her to Phoenix. I didn't want to but I had no other choice. I didn't get to say goodbye to anybody other than my Dad, as my Mum had already booked return tickets.

As soon as we landed I called Edward and told him everything. He was sad to see me leave but we decided to keep in touch… for about a year. After that year we stopped; it was just too hard. I could have gone home; my granddad had passed away after several months of me being there, but my Mum wanted me to stay with her. I couldn't leave her. I had to take care of her.

Now, five years after I moved away, I had returned back home. It felt great. My Mum had recently met her new boyfriend called Phil who she was really happy with. She had told me to go back home, she said it was because she wanted some alone time with Phil, but I knew it was because she felt guilty about 'holding up my life' as she put it.

I had been told that my old friends still lived here by my Dad. I was really looking forward to seeing them again and catching up with them but I was really worried that everything would be different. That it would all have changed. I hid those thoughts at the back of my mind.

"So, glad to be back, Bells?" My dad asked me, coming to stand in my doorway.

"Yeah, I've missed this place so much. And the people in it." I said with a smile.

He smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you'll be wanting to see Edward again soon. You two always did get on very well. A little too well maybe?" He made it sound like a fact more than a question and he gave me a knowing smirk.

I shook my head at him. " You know me and Edward weren't like that Dad. We were just good friends."

"Hmm." He replied, ending the conversation as he walked away shaking his head at me.

The house looked and smelt exactly the same as I remembered it. Everything in its right place and the smell of the forest mixed with beer and chocolate. My dad liked he's beer and chocolate. Every night when he came home from work, he would sit down in front of the T.V, eating his dinner and then, when he had finished; he would take it out into the kitchen, leave it on the side, and grab a can of fosters and a bar of galaxy from the fridge; to take back to whatever he was watching. It's nice to know that some things stayed the same when I left.

Since it was late once I had unpacked, I decided to have an early night, I had a lot to do tomorrow.

The next morning, I got up and went for a shower. My Dad had already left for work, so I didn't have to worry about using all of the hot water.

I let the hot, tingling water wash over my back for a while before using my favourite strawberry shampoo. After I had washed it all out of my hair, I turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around me.

I slowly dried my hair, deciding to leave it to its natural curls today and brushed my teeth, and then headed back to my room for my clothes.

I chose a pair of dark skinny jeans and a plain red top with a black leather jacket over the top. I selected a pair of black heels and grabbed my bag.

I walked downstairs and headed into the kitchen to grab an apple, and then left towards the door, grabbing my car keys as I left.

I got in my black, Peugeot 206 convertible and started her up. She purred confidently beneath me.

I started driving towards where Alice, Edward and Emmett used to live, wondering if they still lived there. I hadn't spoken to them or anyone other than my Dad to tell them that I was coming back, so it was going to be a big surprise.

I pulled up at her house in record speed and got out, heading up the steps to the beautiful 3 storey house. I took a deep breath and rung the doorbell.

Within seconds the door was being opened and an unrecognisable face appeared.

"May I help you?" She asked me.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize. My friend used to live here." I explained. "They must have moved. Sorry to bother you." I smiled and turned away; heading back to my car and feeling the disappointment seep through my body.

"Bella?" I heard someone behind me ask.

I turned around, wondering who had called my name. There stood Edward.

Looking even better than I remembered.

His face lit up with a grin when he realised that it was me and my face matched his.

"Edward!"

I ran up to him and hugged him while he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for what felt like hours, but could have only been for less than a minute. We finally pulled away when we heard another voice.

"Eddie? Who's this?" the nasally voice asked.

I looked at the woman who I had previously hadn't seen.

She had long, fake blonde hair, with the tips of her natural brown showing. She had noticeable slag lines going around her face from her bright orange make up and long, clumpy, fake eyelashes. The bimbo was wearing a very short skirt with a tight, halter neck top showing the bottom of her stomach and a pair of 5' heels.

The fake bimbo walked over to me and 'Eddie' (Which he used to hate and by the look of his face, still does) and slid her skinny arm around Edward's waist. He pulled her in closer to him and wrapped his arm around her.

"This is my best friend, Bella. We used to be really close before she moved away to Phoenix five years ago." He told her. She nodded, not looking at me and looking like she couldn't care a less about that little story.

"This is Lauren, Bella. My girlfriend." I felt a sharp pain shoot through my chest, but ignored it.

"Oh. I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Wow. That sounded stupid, of course I wouldn't know whether or not he had a girlfriend; I hadn't seen him in five years! "Err… Hi Lauren" I gave her a small smile.

She just gave me a dirty look and started pulling on Edwards arm.

"Eddie, we've got to go. You said you'd take me shopping!" She whined.

I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Actually, would you mind if we do it another time? It's just I haven't seen Bella in so long. We should really catch up."

"Oh, it's okay. We can do it another time." I said, feeling slightly hopeful.

"No, I want to do it today." He smiled at me.

"But Eddy, you promised!" Lauren pouted.

"I know and I'm sorry but I'll make you another promise. I'll make it up to you tonight." He said in a flirtatious voice.

She giggled and nodded, looking incapable of much else.

I inwardly rolled my eyes…again!

I turned around to give them a bit of privacy while they said their goodbyes.

(Authors Note: Bold and italic writing are thoughts!)

_**I have no idea why my heart is fluttering, but Edward just told his girlfriend that he'd rather be with me than her! I shouldn't be feeling this happy but I am. It must just be because we used to be really good friends and we haven't seen each other in ages. Yeah, that's it.**_

Thanks for reading,

x-Edward-Cullen's-gal-x


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

***Evil laugh* **

"**I am the wonderful Stephanie Meyer; I own the Twilight saga and, most importantly, Edward Cullen. He is mine, and there is nothing anyone can do about it!"**

"**Ha! That's what you think! Edward's mine!" Says most of the girl population.**

"**Actually; the Twilight saga and Edward Cullen belong to me, and I'm sure Bella won't be very happy about you claiming Edward. She can get pretty nasty… if I want her too!" Says Stephanie Meyer with an evil glint in her eyes.**

"**Okay, okay… I only wanted to see what it would feel like to say it!" I surrendered.**

**Sadly, I am not the owner of the Twilight saga, Edward Cullen or the song, Speak Now (which is written by Taylor Swift). :(**

**A/N:**

**Okay, I know I'm a terrible person, but I've been really busy what with Halloween, birthdays and Christmas coming up, so you're pretty lucky to be getting this chapter!**

**I'm not sure when I will get my next chapter out because I'm back at my college placement this week, as well as my driving lesson tomorrow and Christmas shopping… Yeah, I'm a very busy girl.**

**Anyway, please read this chapter…**

Chapter 2

Bella P.O.V

I sat in Edward's living room on the sofa, listening to the music that was coming from the T.V. Edward had left it on while he went upstairs to change. I was feeling extremely awkward, I mean, I hadn't spoken to the guy in five years and here I am sitting in his house waiting for him to come down so that we can spend the day together! Just like old times.

I sighed.

"Bella?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around and couldn't stop my squeal. Running over in my heels, I pulled Alice into a hug.

"Oh my god, it is you." She said tightening her grip. "IthoughtitwasyoubutIwasn'tsureIcan'tbelieveyourhere!" She squealed so fast that I barely knew what she was saying. Same old Alice, I laughed in my head.

After she had calmed down, I led her over to the sofa.

She was still bouncing in her seat slightly, when she asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, my Mum got re-married earlier in the year and I thought they could do with a bit of privacy, so I moved back with my dad. I got back late last night." I explained what I had already told her brother when we walked threw the door.

"Well that's great Bells. It's going to be just like old times!" She exclaimed. "But actually, I meant, what are you doing here. As in, my house here?" She asked.

"Oh," I blushed. "Well I came round about fifteen minutes ago, looking for you, but I realised you wasn't here and then I ran into Edward and his girlfriend, Laura I think her name is, and now me and Edward are spending the day together?" I ended it in the form of a question, not sure if Alice would be angry that I'm not spending the day with her.

Alice's eyebrows were neatly raised by the end of my little story.

"Firstly, her name is Lauren and you really don't want to get to know her, she's not very nice and secondly, that's great! I feel so much better now because I had agreed to spend the day with Jasper today but now that you're with Edward, I can see you tomorrow instead!" She said excitedly. "Oh that reminds me, you are going to Forks high school, right?"

"Yep." I said popping the 'P'.

Just then there was the sound of a car pulling up outside.

"Oh that's Jazz. I better go; I'll see you tomorrow in school?" She asked.

"Sure." I agreed and hugged her goodbye.

A few seconds after Alice left Edward came downstairs wearing a pair of dark, faded jeans and tight fitted band shirt. Effortlessly gorgeous I sighed.

"Hey, sorry about the wait, I had to find some clean clothes. Ready to go?" He said.

"Sure." I replied.

It had been four months since I had arrived back in Forks. I had settled in nicely. It was like I had never left.

The teachers still remembered me from when I was here before; some of the other kids did too. On my first day back at school, everyone was talking about me but it's calmed down a lot now, except a few boys that come up to me at least three times a week to ask me out, but I'm used to that.

I found out that Alice and Jasper had gotten together a year after I left and have been together ever since without ever having an argument! They make such a cute couple, Alice keeps Jaspers life interesting and Jasper keeps Alice's excitement level under control.

Rosalie and Emmett have also gotten together. I've heard all about their story of when they met. It was several months ago when Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper all got together one night to have a drink and a game of spin the bottle. Emmett had dared Edward to go out with Lauren for six months and to get back at him, when it came around to Edwards turn; he dared Emmett to snog Rosalie (Who he had had a crush on for two years). They also make a great couple but unlike Alice and Jasper, they love rowing just so that they can make up again.

Edward is with Lauren but only for a dare. Lauren obviously does not know this and thinks that Edward is in love with her. They have been together for almost six months now, so tomorrow, it would be the day where the fake bimbo gets dumped. At school. In front of everybody. Okay, if I hadn't of known the real Lauren Mallory then I would probably be feeling a bit guilty for her but after what she did to me on my first P.E lesson (Me + Underwear + Boys = Not Good!), I decided she deserved everything she gets.

And lastly, me. I'm not with anyone. It's not that no one's interested (Because believe me, they are!) it's just that I don't like them. I've finally figured out what everyone's been trying to tell me for ages now, that I like Edward Cullen. More than a friend. But I haven't told him, I can't. Not yet. Not until I know that he likes me back in the same way. Which I think he does. The way I catch him looking at me from the corner of his eye when he doesn't think I'm looking…

**A/N: Okay, I know this is a very short chapter, and there is a chance that my author notes are going to be even longer than the story it self but I had to get this up. I felt so bad.**

**So this is just a filler chapter, and I know I say this every time, but I'm hoping to have the next chapter up very soon because you all deserve it! I'm going to finish writing my next chapter for my other story 'Coincidence, Fate, Bad Luck' and hopefully I'll also start writing the next chapter for this story. BUT…**

**When it goes up is all down to you! I've been getting loads of story and author favourites and alerts and I know more people are reading but I haven't had one single review. I know this sounds really sad but I live for reviews so I'm afraid I'm going to have to say I need five reviews before my next chapter goes up! I'm sorry to have to do it, but it needs to be done.**

**Anyways, I'm going now, so I'll let you just press that button down there so you can leave your review. Thank you… :)**


End file.
